Heart
by Baby Denim Eyes
Summary: AU. She has your eyes, she mouthed, blowing him a small kiss and walking down the yellow-orange forest path with their daughter. His heart broke one final time, the weight it had held since he was sixteen finally crashing down.


**Hello there, my name is **_**Four Rights and a Square,**_** and I'm your authoress for this story, **_**Heart.**_

**As odd as it is, I think I write the best Quinn/Puck stories over my Finchel ones. Before any of you other Quick writers freak out or something, I am not saying I write the best Quinn/Puck out of everyone- I would hope I wouldn't ever get cocky enough for that, but I do think I write them better than my Finchel stories. They're easier to connect with... I like them better anyway...**

**Take care of yourselves, read, review, and just enjoy the story. Please, go to my profile to follow me on Tumblr. I blog about everything Avengers, Glee, Sherlock, Doctor Who, you name it, I like it.**

**Disclaimer: The story **_**Heart **_**is written solely by the fanfiction authoress **_**Four Rights and a Square. **_**She is the owner of the plotline, and many other things of which she refuses to say because she does not wish to continue typing this disclaimer. However, the authoress does not own any of the **_**Glee **_**characters- she simply loves roleplaying Ryan Murphy's creations.**

* * *

**HEART: ONESHOT- **

She thought she could just bounce back into her old life, following her old schedule and falling back into pattern.

She was wrong.

He watched from the shadows as she tried to get back to head cheerleader, to regain her former position as McKinley's Ice Queen, as she tried to get back her old boyfriend. She seemed to be a lost cause. She set her mother up on date after date, hoping to have a fatherly figure back in her home. To build up her reputation, she spoke badly about everyone, including Mercedes and Kurt, who were just as stunned as he was. _Why was she acting like this? _

Over the summer, she spent endless hours getting her figure back, and she was looking more perfect each second he saw her. She texted him daily, acting more and more like a little girl than she was. _Their little girl…_

If she had felt something, she wouldn't have given her own daughter, _their _daughter, away. She only thought of herself, proclaiming herself to be more a part of what people called, "Generation: Me."

She didn't want to join Glee again.

"They only helped me during sophomore year." She'd told him, ignoring the pained look on his face. "It meant nothing. I accepted nothing."

In his own world, his imagination, he liked to picture himself, her and their daughter living together in a yellow house with flowers in the front yard and a dog running around like a maniac. He pictured a perfect family.

He knew that in her own way, she was grieving for the daughter she'd (secretly) grown to love and that she gave away in a blink of an eye.

"She deserves better than what we can give her." Her hazel eyes searched his, begging him to agree with her. "We're sixteen. We can't be parents." Her voice grew into a soft whisper. "I can't be a mother."

He remembers the day of their graduation. She was selected as valedictorian, and when she finished giving her speech, there was her standing ovation she'd been expecting. That was the perfect performance in her eyes.

He'd told her he loved her.

And she broke his heart once again. "Beth was the only thing connecting us, Puck. In case you haven't noticed," She snapped, furiously rubbing at her watering eyes, "She's gone. And we'll never see her again. There isn't any guilt left in my heart about what I've done, the choice I made. She's gone. Forever."

They rekindled their frosty friendship a few years later at Kurt and Blaine's wedding in New York, both apologizing profusely for what they'd said. She was a successful lawyer now. _And engaged. _To some idiot named Eric.

And without knowing it, she broke his heart again.

He asked her once if she ever saw her again.

"No." Her reply was quiet. "Shelby offered, but I refused. It would only confuse her more knowing her real mother didn't want to see her. That she was afraid of seeing the results of her choice."

"Afraid?" He snorted. "You?"

She chuckled, a soft, tinkling sound. "Yes, me, afraid."

And now, as he watches her walk down the aisle, towards Eric, a terrified grin plastered on her face, she barely turns her head towards him, sending Puck the small, fragile smile he was sure she only saved for him. _She loved him in her own way. But not in the way he loved her._

And that day, his heart broke for the millionth time in his life. Another thing was no longer just in his grasp. She, too, was gone, just like the other person he'd loved.

There never was anybody else later on that could ever possibly compare to her.

He finally saw both of his girls one day when he was walking around in Lima's main park, the cold September air swirling around him in leaves. A small giggle erupted behind him, causing him to turn his head as a tiny girl ran past, her pretty blonde hair flying through the wind. He looked ahead, freezing in his step when he saw her reach her destination.

There she stood, hugging her daughter, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, whispering soft murmurings. "Hey," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hi!" His daughter chirped, standing up to grasp at her mother's hand. And together, they began to walk forward until, suddenly, Quinn turned around, facing Puck, smiling slightly. _She has your eyes,_ She mouthed, blowing him a small kiss and walking down the yellow-orange forest path with their daughter.

His heart broke one final time, the weight it had held since he was sixteen finally crashing down.

She'd done it. And she was over it.

It was never good to forget.

* * *

**Short and sweet... Just the way Quinn and Puck are... ; )**

**Thank you for reading! Please review, it makes me feel really good and squishy inside!**


End file.
